


Numb

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing good about the winter. </p>
<p>Except, maybe, him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea 1/4 was Bokuroo day, but I found out and was determined to get this out by the end of the week. But Bokuroo is a rare pair and it physically pains me, but I will carry this damn ship on my bare back all by myself if I have to.

He _hated_ the winter, the days felt too short, the bitter windy weather never seemed to end, and he always managed to get snow in the crack of ass. Kuroo stood over the  Fukurōdani captain, frowning, gloved hands shoved unceremoniously in his coat pockets, mind on the  hot cocoa that Bokuto promised to make him to make up for dragging him out the warmth of his blankets.

“You’re gonna die.”

Bokuto’s head shot up, the little winter owl hat perched atop his head now soggy with snow, slowly sliding off without his knowing. He was spread eagled on the ground, a sly teasing smile spreading over his lips halting in the makings of his snow angel.  

“You’re such a baby Kuroo, seriously.”

And yeah, maybe he was, but throwing himself on the cold, wet ground did not appeal to the Nekoma captain, he was much more of a Spring or Fall guy anyway. He preferred the in-between stages of the year, where the sun didn’t beat down too hard and the freezing temperatures didn’t constantly threaten his well being.

But seeing his boyfriend playing in the snow with that stupid bright grin that still made his heart flip uncontrollably, managed to soften his frown into something akin of a hopelessly in love smile.

Bokuto had eventually settled into lying still in the snow, admiring the sailing clouds above in the endless blue sky, fingers titillating to keep the warmth in his fingers. Kuroo stood next to him, facing the horizon and then flopped back onto the heavily packed snow.

“Dude,” Bokuto grinned, laughing at Kuroo’s pained face from the fall.

“I am never doing that again. In fact, you owe me two hot chocolates just for that,” he said, scooting close to Bokuto as much as the snow would allow him, watching his breath dissipate into the cold air around them.

Falling snow peppered their faces with cold, wet kisses, seeping into their clothes and sticking it to their skin. The scene in front of him was beautiful, admittedly, icicles hanging off the weeping willows sparkled in the sun, tinkling with every force of the wind. The snowfall had lightened to a steady drum softly burying him and settling into his bones.

“My lips are numb,” Kuroo said to the sky, absentmindedly reaching for Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah?” Bokuto asked not all concerned with the other’s condition, lips curling playfully at him and scooting closer till they were shoulder to shoulder.

Kuroo only ignored his boyfriend’s teasing mindlessness, turning his face to pout at him. “Seriously Bo, I think I’m getting frostbite or something, look.”

But all he got was a frivolous hum in reply, before Bokuto brushed smooth lips against Kuroo’s own.

He sighed into his mouth, the feeling of Bokuto nibbling on his bottom lip spreading warmth down his spine, spurring him on to press harder into his warmth as Bokuto swiped his tongue against him, asking for entryway which he happily allowed.

Heat moved between the couple, knocking the cold off their bones as they melted into the other, ignorant of the steady fall of snow all around them, too preoccupied trying to taste every corner of each other.

Bokuto’s kisses were gentle, they always were, driving Kuroo absolutely mad as   Fukurōdani spiker softly nibbled on his lips, tugging a moan out into the freezing air.

Supple lips split in a smile as Bokuto pulled away slowly, leaving Kuroo wanting and flushed, mouth swollen a violent pink.

“Still numb?” Bokuto asked, whispering against his lips, hands softly squeezing the other.

“Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its finally gotten chilly where I live and in my hopes for snow I got self indulgent and wrote these two being cute! 
> 
> Also, I have obnoxious thoughts of these two all day. So its my personal headcanon that when it comes to smooches that Bokuto is the gentler of the two, and that Kuroo has barely any control but who can blame him when his boyfriend is Bokuto.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (I'm xwynn on there too) lets talk headcanons, I'd love to hear everyone's take on these two!


End file.
